


Раз, два, три, четыре, пять: он мне недруг, хоть и собака

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы собираетесь сделать всего один шаг от любви к ненависти, то знайте, – что обратный путь может занять всю жизнь*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три, четыре, пять: он мне недруг, хоть и собака

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012 году на фикатон на Астрономической башне за команду Северуса Снейпа по теме «Верные враги».

_* Если вы собираетесь сделать всего один шаг от любви к ненависти, то знайте, – что обратный путь может занять всю жизнь.  
Валерий Красовский_

_В наш подлый век неверен друг любой._  
Держись подальше от толпы людской.  
Тот, на кого ты в жизни положился, -  
Всмотрись-ка лучше, – враг перед тобой.  
Омар Хайям 

 

~РАЗ~

_**Тот, кто боится нажить врагов, никогда не заведет истинных друзей.**  
Уильям Хэзлитт_

 

– Блэк, Сириус! – строгая дама в остроконечной шляпе, представившаяся четвертью часа раньше профессором Минервой МакГонагалл, деканом факультета Гриффиндор, поудобнее перехватила в сухой костлявой ладони длинный свиток пергамента и устремила тяжелый взгляд на жавшихся друг к другу в едином порыве испуганных первокурсников. 

Северус Снейп, как всегда стоявший чуть в стороне от тех, кого его извечно острая на язык и, в целом, недобрая мать предпочитала именовать стадом баранов, глядя на поджатые губы профессора, подумал, что ни за что по своей воле не пошел бы учиться на факультет, возглавляемый этой женщиной. Впрочем, если верить тому, что сказала ему Эйлин Снейп на прощанье, таких шансов у него и не было: все в его роду – ну, кроме отца, разумеется – учились исключительно на Слизерине, и, по мнению матери, это было поводом для гордости. 

От толпы наконец отделился худенький высокий парнишка с такими же черными и длинными, как у самого Северуса, но куда более ухоженными волосами, и высоко подняв подбородок, выражая всем своим видом упрямство и непокорность, зашагал, совсем не по-детски расправив плечи, к табурету, на котором лежала легендарная Волшебная Шляпа. Северус никогда не умел так ходить и втайне позавидовал.

МакГонагалл нахлобучила волшебный головной убор на голову парнишке, и в Большом Зале повисло напряженное молчание. Было заметно, что мальчик какое-то время внимательно слушал, затем его брови сошлись почти в непрерывную линию, а плечи расправились еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее уже некуда.

– Нет! – он не произнес этого вслух, но немой ответ на какие-то сказанные шляпой слова был настолько явен, насколько горяч, что Северус даже улыбнулся. Этот мальчишка понравился ему сразу, еще на перроне Кингс-Кросса, и если бы он, ребенок воспитанный в лучших традициях нелюдимой семьи Снейпов, умел предлагать незнакомцам свою дружбу, он бы ее, не задумываясь, предложил в тот момент, когда увидел, что у длинноволосого гордеца отношения в семье едва ли не хуже, чем у него самого. Но он этого не умел, поэтому просто прошел в соседнее купе, всю дорогу прислушиваясь к раздававшимся за тонкой перегородкой взрывам хохота и непринужденным разговорам, с отчаянием понимая, что, похоже, показавшийся ему таким уверенным в себе и гордым паренек уже нашел себе если не друзей, то товарищей. 

– Ах, Блэк, – довольно громко протянул слева от него взрослый, явно не так давно сломавшийся, голос, и Северус резко повернулся в сторону говорящего. Им оказался вальяжно расположившийся за столом Слизерина стройный блондин с волевым подбородком, пронзительным и властным взглядом светло-серых глаз и до блеска наполированным значком старосты на груди. Справа и слева к юноше тянулись ученики, явно заинтригованные тем, что блондин собирался сказать – впрочем, Северусу показалось, что они просто привыкли ловить каждое его слово. – Я и забыл, что в этом году к нам должен поступать еще один Блэк, хотя _papa_ не так давно это упоминал. И что там Шляпа копается столько времени, – тонкая морщинка на мгновение мелькнула на гладкой переносице, придавая старосте еще более взрослый, по сравнению с окружающими его учениками, вид, но тут же исчезла, уступая место твердой уверенности в неизменности законов жизни, – как будто у нее есть варианты? Потомственный слизеринец, как и все в его роду!

Вокруг подобострастно захихикали, от чего Северус скривился и отвернулся, вновь обратив свой взгляд на сидевшего на табурете мальчишку, которого тот взрослый парень назвал потомственным слизеринцем. А с ним как раз происходили разительные перемены: упрямо сжатые в тонкую ниточку красивые губы Сириуса Блэка расплылись в счастливой улыбке, глаза распахнулись и он, похоже, едва удержался от того, чтобы пуститься в пляс от облегчения в тот момент, когда шляпа раскатисто и торжественно провозгласила:

– ГРИФФИНДОР! 

Слизеринцы изумленно выдохнули, над столом гриффиндорцев вместо уже привычных аплодисментов повисло гробовое молчание, а сердце Северуса слабо трепыхнулось в груди, но он быстро справился с этой слабостью. Да и какая, в сущности, разница, на каком ты факультете? Неужели это и в самом деле имеет такое первостепенное, как говорила его мать, значение? Но и без того призрачная надежда Северуса Снейпа гасла с каждым следующим вердиктом Шляпы, а когда к уже отправленным в Гриффиндор и тут же вставшим по правую и левую руку от Блэка Люпину Ремусу и Петтигрю Питеру присоединился Поттер Джеймс, который тут же обменялся с Сириусом горячим рукопожатием и задорным подмигиванием, Северус все понял. Похоже, всегда слишком угрюмая и пессимистичная мама не ошиблась и на этот раз: в волшебной школе работают те же законы жизни, что и на маггловской улице. 

– Снейп, Северус! – отчеканила профессор МакГонагалл, и он, тряхнув головой в попытке отогнать упаднические настроения, отправился к табурету. 

Шляпа опустилась на голову необычно приятной тяжестью, стало вдруг тепло, комфортно и очень спокойно. 

– Вижу, ты сомневаешься, – зашелестел прямо в ухо едва различимый голос, – а я ведь хорошо помню твою мать, и деда с бабкой тоже помню, хоть все они и носили другую фамилию. Но никто из них не сомневался, а ты сомневаешься…

– В чем? – мысли Северуса вспыхивали в сознании сами собой, в то время как он панически оглядывал присутствующих, постепенно слегка успокаиваясь, убеждаясь по их реакции, что они ни слова из сказанного Шляпой не слышат, как он сам десять минут назад не слышал, о чем она говорила с Блэком. – В чем я могу сомневаться? У меня же нет выбора?

– Почему же ты так решил? – все так же так же задумчиво тянула в ухо Шляпа, явно никуда не торопясь. – У нас у всех он есть. Сейчас перед тобой открыты все двери, не ошибись только, мальчик, – обратного пути может уже и не быть.

Есть выбор? Снейп посмотрел в сторону надменно взиравшего на его обноски и неровно подстриженные волосы населения слизеринского стола – ну еще бы, все они, по словам матери, дети самых состоятельных в стране семей, потом на бурно радовавшихся новичкам разношерстных гриффиндорцев. Есть выбор? Взять и вот так круто изменить все, наперекор маме, назло отцу, твердившему, что ничего человеческого из этого ребенка никогда не вырастет? И может быть, стать другом Сириуса Блэка? Сердце в груди забилось чуть чаще.

Он еще раз вгляделся в ясные глаза черноволосого мальчишки, смотревшего на него сейчас со спокойным любопытством. Его судьба уже определилась, он может позволить себе спокойствие. И тут худой вихрастый очкарик, который недавно пожимал Сириусу руку, что-то шепнул Блэку на ухо и украдкой показал пальцем в его, Северуса, сторону, хихикнул и прикрыл рот рукой. Блэк сощурился, слегка покраснел и беззвучно захохотал. Он смеялся над ним, человеком, который только что чуть не изменил свою судьбу из-за гордо вздернутого подбородка и смелого взгляда ярко-серых глаз. Северус еще раз украдкой взглянул из-под полей Шляпы на стоявшую рядом деканшу Гриффиндора, поежился от ее вечно недовольного вида и внезапно совсем успокоился.

– У меня нет, – Шляпа молчала, и Северус уточнил. – Выбора. Его нет, и никогда не было, – больше Шляпа ему лично не говорила ничего.

– СЛИЗЕРИН, – возвестила она во всеуслышание, и новоиспеченный студент змеиного факультета под вялые одиночные хлопки сполз с высокого табурета и поплелся к своему теперь столу, даже не посмев оглянуться на продолжавших ликовать гриффиндорцев. 

 

~ДВА~

_**Нужно двое для ссоры; не будьте никогда одним из них.**  
Джон Леббок_

 

– Сириус, ну что ты встал, как истукан? – лохматый очкастый второкурсник с Гриффиндора твердо сжимал в одной руке свою направленную на пленного однокурсника палочку, в другой перекатывал отобранную палочку жертвы. – Я для кого его держу? Сделай уже что-нибудь с этим грязным засранцем, – мальчишка хихикнул, - жаль, что мы еще не учили заклинание для мытья головы. Такое есть, кстати?

Северус еще раз безрезультатно рванулся в стальной хватке невидимых, но от этого не менее жестко стягивающих его магических пут, от чего и без того ощутимо врезавшиеся в запястья, лодыжки и плечи веревки причинили еще большую боль. И чем это он его огрел перед тем как связать? Взгляд сфокусировать никак не удавалось, и смеющиеся глаза Джеймса Поттера маячили, кажется, в паре дюймов от носа Снейпа, от чего к горлу подступала тошнота, а в груди клокотала бессильная, не имеющая выхода ярость. 

Блэк все медлил, и Северусу уже хотелось, чтобы он наконец решился, превратил его в какую-нибудь жабу, и все наконец закончилось. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что раньше Сириус на него никогда лично не нападал, но и остановить Поттера в его жестоких играх не пытался ни разу, и это был не последний фактор, доводивший Северуса до отчаяния, граничащего с безумием. Нужно было вырваться, жизненно важно было отмстить!

– Сириус! Ты меня удивляешь, – Джеймс, оглянувшись на приготовившегося наконец к атаке приятеля, всего на миг ослабил концентрацию, но каждый вечер в пустых классах оттачивающему свое дуэльное мастерство Снейпу этого мгновения было более чем достаточно: неимоверным усилием воли высвободив из чуть ослабших пут одну руку, он вырвал свою палочку из ладони замешкавшегося соперника и, раньше чем Поттер осознал, что потерял контроль над ситуацией, разоружил обоих, а затем, повинуясь импульсу, направив волшебную палочку на Поттера и Блэка поочередно, выкрикнул, срывая под конец голос до едва различимого хрипа:

– _Locomotor Mortis! Furunculus!_

Уже убегая по пустому коридору третьего этажа в сторону лестниц, ведущих в слизеринские подземелья, он все-таки оглянулся, чтобы увидеть как, беспомощно извиваясь, катается по полу Поттер, пытаясь встать на скованные магическими кандалами ноги, и как, слегка подрагивая, открывая и закрывая рот, лежит на полу такой похожий сейчас на сломанную куклу Блэк, на всем теле которого извергали гной нарывы, а на губах пузырилась кровавая пена. 

Северус остановился, пошатнулся и даже попытался сделать пару шагов назад, шепча одними губами снова и снова: «Так не должно было быть». Но в этот момент Поттер удачно извернулся и дотянулся наконец до валявшейся в паре-тройке футов от него палочки, и Северусу пришлось все-таки поспешно исчезать с места боевых действий, на бегу уворачиваясь от посылаемых ему вслед проклятий. Заметив появившуюся в конце коридора стайку студентов с Хаффлпаффа и чуть притормозив, он, напрягая сорванный голос, крикнул им позвать медсестру и только потом устремился в спасительный полумрак и прохладу нижних уровней старой школы. 

***

Директор вызвал его не к себе в кабинет, а прямо в больничное крыло, к кровати перебинтованного и заклеенного волшебным пластырем бледного, как покойник, Блэка. Туда же был приглашен и все еще злой как черт Джеймс Поттер. Он начал раздраженно рассказывать о произошедшем тут же, едва переступив порог и не дожидаясь вопросов Дамблдора, тот молча внимал, улыбаясь добродушно и приветливо, словно ему пересказывали сейчас ход последнего матча по квиддичу, в котором с блеском победила его любимая команда, а Северус, угрюмо слушая сильно подправленный рассказ, усиленно прикусывал кончик языка, чтобы не встревать раньше времени, отчасти иррационально чувствуя себя виноватым в случившемся, отчасти опасаясь гнева директора, который, как всем было известно, всегда и в любой, даже самой некрасивой, ситуации был на стороне гриффиндорцев. 

– А потом он связал мне ноги и кинул в Сириуса заклинанием, похожим на вызывающие нарывы чары, но с каким-то более мощным действием, понятия не имею, что это, – Джеймс пожал плечами и с нескрываемым сочувствием посмотрел на прикованного к постели друга, – ну, вы видите сами, профессор. 

– Северус? – мягко обратился к Снейпу директор, и он только тогда смог наконец оторвать взгляда от серых глаз, прямой взгляд которых был устремлен не на говорящего Поттера, а на понуро молчащего все это время слизеринца. Много чего было в этом взгляде: и злость с желанием отомстить, и ненависть, впервые за два года такая яркая и почти вещественная, но были там и глубоко скрытые, но все-таки заметные тому, кто не раз ощущал их, боль и искренняя обида. У Северуса внутри было холодно и неуютно.

– Да, профессор?

– Что это было за заклинание, Северус? – директор говорил с ним почти так же доброжелательно, как с Поттером, и это слегка озадачивало. Неужели Дамблдор понимает, что он виноват не больше гриффиндорцев, если не меньше? Это вселило некоторую уверенность в себе.

– Я не знаю, как так вышло, профессор, – твердо вымолвил Снейп. – Это был обычный _Furunculos_ , но я сорвал голос, и я был, – он помолчал мгновение, обдумывая следующие слова, – я был очень зол. Все было не совсем так, как рассказал Поттер. 

Поттер тут же попытался встрять, но директор едва приподнял руку в останавливающем жесте, и он тут же заткнулся, поджав губы. Северус совсем воспрянул духом.

– Они напали на меня в пустом коридоре, со спины, обезоружили, и Поттер меня связал, – проговаривая это вслух, Северус почувствовал себя таким жалким, что поклялся себе никогда больше не жаловаться директору без особых на то причин, хотя и отдавал себе отчет в том, что если станет замалчивать впредь правду в угоду гордости, то, вероятнее всего, вылетит из Хогвартса, но сейчас останавливаться было уже поздно. – Поттер держал меня для Блэка, и когда тот поднял палочку, чтобы бросить в меня проклятьем, я смог вырваться и… дальше вам все известно.

Директор кивнул, поправил очки и пригладил усы, внимательно глядя на провинившихся второкурсников. Поттер краснел и пыжился, пытаясь, похоже, придумать, что сказать, чтобы склонить решение директора в свою пользу. Снейп молча ждал, глядя прямо перед собой, борясь с желанием спрятать взгляд. Его отец когда-то давно, когда их отношения были чуть лучше, говорил ему, что только те, кто чувствует себя виноватыми, опускают взгляд.

– Идите к себе сейчас, оба. Мистер Филч завтра сообщит вам, где вы будете проходить отработку. И, Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты понял одну вещь, – директор, сверкнув голубыми глазами, хитро посмотрел на него поверх съехавших на кончик носа очков-половинок, и Снейп в который раз некстати подумал, что зрение у Дамблдора прекрасное, и очки он носит наверняка только для солидности. – Не бывает конфликтов, в которых виноват только один, а второй безвинен. Ты должен подумать и вспомнить, в какой момент ты совершил ошибку, мой мальчик, и, быть может, еще не поздно все исправить. 

– Профессор, – слабый голос с трудом разлепившего ссохшиеся губы Блэка слегка подсвистывал из-за прикрывающего верхнюю губу пластыря, – профессор, я не пытался атаковать Снейпа. Я собирался снять заклинание Джеймса, но не успел.

Утомленный потраченными на речь усилиями, Блэк прикрыл глаза, а Северус, резко развернувшись на каблуках, пулей вылетел из больничного крыла, думая на ходу о том, что он точно знает, когда совершил ошибку, и что исправить ее теперь уже нельзя.

 

~ТРИ~

**Если какая-либо часть твоего тела сдружится с врагом,  
Считай, что два врага, два раза извлеки меч, две раны нанеси. **  
Кей Кавус 

 

– Северус!

Согнувшийся над пристроенным на худых коленях фолиантом шестикурсник поднял голову, зябко поежился на промозглом мартовском ветру, поерзал немного на неудобной каменной скамейке и посмотрел наконец на семенящего к нему на толстых коротких ногах укутанного в меховую мантию декана. Ну что ему на этот раз надо?

– Как хорошо, что я тебя встретил! – расплылся в довольной улыбке Слагхорн. – У меня совсем нет времени, совсем! Будь так добр, сбегай на поле, там сейчас тренируются наши, и скажи Эйвери, чтобы срочно шел ко мне в кабинет. Дело первостепенной важности, – подмигнул декан, и Северус со злостью подумал, что у Слагхорна всегда есть какие-то дела с другими, а такие, как Снейп, вечно остаются на побегушках. 

Он с тоской огляделся по сторонам, но, так и не увидев никого из слизеринцев помладше или пониже статусом, с тоской кивнул. 

Слагхорн бодро покатился обратно к входу в замок, а Северус неловко перехватил подмышкой тяжеленную книгу и, низко наклонив в борьбе с раздувающими распущенные волосы порывами ветра голову, отправился к полю, где тренировалась в этот момент наверняка крайне несчастная и вконец замершая команда Слизерина по квиддичу. 

***

Дозваться охваченного азартом погони за снитчем старосты их факультета на завывающем ветру удалось далеко не сразу, и, замерзнув окончательно, Северус неохотно, но все-таки решил вернуться в замок вместе с Эйвери. Заниматься в воскресенье днем в заполненной учениками библиотеке или шумной слизеринской спальне никакой возможности не было, и он понуро брел рядом с Эйвери по коридору пятого этажа, поддерживая с семикурсником ничего не значащую беседу и размышляя, куда бы приткнуться, чтобы дочитать все-таки интересную главу. Озноб никак не прекращался – и как это он ухитрился пропустить момент, когда так сильно замерз? 

– Слушай, да тебя трясет всего, – Эйвери внезапно резко затормозил и хмуро посмотрел на младшего товарища. – Ты что, с утра, что ли, торчал на улице со своей книгой?

Северус равнодушно пожал плечами и кивнул. В принципе, их нынешний староста всегда нормально относился ко всем слизеринцам без исключения, но возложенные на него в этом году обязанности превратили его чуть ли не в заботливого старшего брата для всех и каждого. 

– Одержимый, – фыркнул его спутник, огляделся по сторонам словно в поисках решения сложившейся ситуации и, похоже, его нашел. – Снейп, а ты когда-нибудь был в ванной старост? 

– С чего бы? – Северус угрюмо посмотрел на находящуюся точно по их правую руку красивую резную дверь с цветочным орнаментом и тяжелыми металлическими ручками и изумленно воззрился на собеседника. Невероятно, но, похоже, тот собирался предложить ему пойти и принять горячую ванную там, где никому, кроме избранных бывать не положено. 

– Тогда иди! – Эйвери пробормотал себе под нос пароль, и тяжелая створка едва заметно приоткрылась. Из заколдованного помещения ощутимо повеяло влажным теплом.

Северус посмотрел на дверь, потом снова на старосту, собираясь покрутить пальцем у виска, но вдруг заколебался. Помыться ему предлагали все кому не лень, по пять раз на дню, но еще никто не предлагал ему это не в качестве оскорбления, а из благих побуждений, которые с определенной скидкой можно было бы даже принять за искреннюю заботу. 

Тепло из дверей распространялось все быстрее, закрутилось вокруг лодыжек, неведомо как пробравшись под плотную школьную мантию, поднималось все выше по ногам, согревая замерзшие бедра, оплеталось вокруг поясницы. Мордред, да почему бы и нет? Снейп коротко кивнул в знак благодарности и молча скользнул в приоткрытую дверь, створка которой в то же мгновение бесшумно за ним затворилась. 

Северус оглядел просторное помещение и едва подавил восхищенный вздох – да ради того, чтобы хоть раз за все годы учебы здесь оказаться, стоило поступиться принципами и принять предложение Эйвери: кругом белый мрамор, великолепная люстра с горящими све¬чами бросает тысячи слепящих бликов на сотни украшенных самоцветами золо¬тых кранов, окружающих огромный бассейн с трамплином, над которым на своем холсте дремлет прекрасная светловолосая русалка. Переведя взгляд на ближний к нему край, Северус обмер: в бассейне, вполоборота к нему, закрыв глаза и почти с головой погрузившись в лилово-голубую пену, кто-то лежал. 

Вжавшись в стену, Снейп пригляделся внимательнее – горячая вода, создавшая то самое, заманившее его сюда, тепло, похоже, была довольно давно выключена, потому что повисший в воздухе пар начинал на глазах рассеиваться, и в расползающихся в стороны клубах все четче проступали черные, как смоль, кудрявые от влаги волосы и почти отвернутый от него, но этого не менее узнаваемый профиль потомственного аристократа. У неглубокого края бассейна, нежась в остывающей пене, возлежал его заклятый враг – Сириус Блэк. 

Вспыхнувшая на мгновение в голове Северуса мысль о том, какого черты он здесь делает, была оборвана справедливым пониманием, что и он сам здесь быть не должен. И если его, Снейпа, сюда без зазрения совести впустил даже и не друг вовсе, то ничего удивительного не было в том, что этот их оборотень, ставший по абсолютно маразматическому решению Дамблдора старостой факультета, сообщает пароль своим дружкам. 

Неприятностей Северус не искал, поэтому принял весьма разумное решение убираться отсюда подобру-поздорову, но в это мгновение его внимание привлекло едва заметное колебание воды рядом с фигурой Блэка. Снейп точно знал, что нужно уходить, понимал, что чем дольше здесь задерживается, тем больше вероятность того, что все закончится ужасно, и ему вновь придется, унижаясь, оправдываться перед Дамблдором, который, разумеется, спустит все прегрешения этому подлому трусу. 

Он понимал все, но, как завороженный, стоял и жадно вглядывался в постепенно расходящуюся на поверхности воды радужную пену, уже точно зная, что увидит через мгновение, потому что сам неоднократно вот так закрывал глаза, судорожно прикусывал нижнюю губу, привалившись глубокой ночью к стенке простого ученического душа, и, прячась в шуме воды от любопытных ушей, ласкал себя, с трудом сдерживая стоны, в тот момент, когда перед глазами на самом пике на мгновение вспыхивала вот эта самая нетронутая загаром кожа с налипшими на щеки колечками темных влажных волос – он уже видел их такими в конце прошлого лета на озере, случайно, издалека. 

Надо было уходить, срочно, но ноги словно приросли к мраморному полу в тот момент, когда судьба решила то ли преподнести ему внезапный подарок, то ли покарать за все прегрешения, коих он уже накопил немало за свою недолгую жизнь, и показать то, что он не смел и надеяться когда-нибудь увидеть. Пенные пузырьки давно полопались, и Северус отчетливо видел, как в прозрачной воде вверх-вниз порхает крепкая жилистая рука, успевал разглядеть в просветах вздувшиеся венки на возбужденном члене, слышал участившееся, хриплое и шумное дыхание человека, считавшего, что находится в одиночестве, а потому бывшего максимально раскрепощенным наедине с собой и какими-то скрытыми от Северуса фантазиями. 

Он и сам не заметил, в какой момент запустил руку под мантию, пробрался под не по погоде тонкую ткань панталон и крепко сжал в кулаке собственную напряженную плоть, лишь слегка двигая стиснутой ладонью, большего бы не потребовалось, еще пара движений, и… давно забытый, но до этого рефлекторно прижимаемый к боку фолиант с глухим причмокивающим звуком, распахнувшись посередине, упал на влажный пол…

Хриплое дыхание Блэка прекратилось в то же мгновение. Снейп замер, упершись затылком в стену и не в силах разжать стискивающую член ладонь. Кажется, Блэк свою сейчас тоже был разжать не в силах – он повернул голову, неловко, неудобно на вид, и просто смотрел на случайного наблюдателя потемневшими глазами из-под нависших под тонкими бровями капель то ли воды, то ли пота, не разрывая зрительного контакта, не произнося не звука. Северус никогда не видел, чтобы так смотрели – где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что так удавы гипнотизируют кроликов, но потом вспомнилось, что до гипноза кролики вроде к удавам в пасть не хотят, а он, Северус, он давно уже хочет. 

Сириус продолжал смотреть – это граничило с сумасшествием, воздух вокруг, кажется, начал позвякивать, или это у Северуса в голове стало звенеть, и чтобы хоть как-то избавиться наваждения, он сделал шаг, но почему-то не в сторону двери, куда вообще-то собирался, а по направлению к бассейну. Сейчас Блэк опомнится и крикнет, спросит его, что он, черт возьми, делает, и пелена падет, он опомнится, схватит свою книжку и сбежит, но Блэк молчит и еще зачем-то – Мерлин, зачем? – снова едва заметно двигает рукой, возвращая чуть отпустившее возбуждение. И Снейп, как пьяный, хотя он и не знает, как это бывает, но почему-то думает, что именно так, продолжая ласкать себя на ходу – его-то возбуждение никуда не девалось – неловко двигается на негнущихся ногах к Сириусу, не понимая, зачем к нему идет. 

Блэк, в свою очередь, уже явно справился с первоначальным шоком, он не отрывает от него взгляда, заманивает, тянет, усаживает на край бассейна и берет его руку своей мокрой ладонью, опускает под воду… Вода все еще горячая, но то, чего касается рука Северуса, кажется, еще горячее; сердце бьется почему-то в горле, он уже почти на грани от одного смутного осознания, что все это происходит с ним и тем, кто его всегда ненавидел, кого он всегда ненавидел. Всегда ли? Он не совсем знает, как будет лучше Сириусу, но тот, похоже, все понимает, накрывает его ладонь сверху, задает нужный ритм, а вторая рука – как же он не заметил? – уже пробралась к нему под мантию и в эту секунду сжимается, делает несколько движений, точно таких, как нужно – откуда он знает? – и его накрывают ошеломляющие по своей силе ощущения, сродни которым он никогда в жизни ничего не испытывал. 

Пять секунд спустя Северус уже стоял у противоположной стены, вжимаясь в нее всем телом, и пытался незаметно оправиться – так, чтобы не выглядеть жалким, чтобы не распахнулась спасающая от всего на свете черная, такая правильная и целомудренная школьная мантия. Несмотря на высоко вздымавшуюся от рваного учащенного дыхания грудь, Блэк смотрел на него очень спокойно, и, что самое странное, Снейп не мог разглядеть на его лице ни тени ожидаемой насмешки. Нужно было что-то сказать. Просто необходимо.

– Не стоило нам этого делать, Блэк, – Северус себе мысленно поаплодировал: голос вышел ровным и почти нормальной громкости – годы тренировок не проходят даром.

– Не стоило, – склонил голову его вечный противник и наконец отвел глаза в сторону, точно не решаясь больше смотреть. – Я могу быть уверен, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о том, что здесь сегодня произошло, или лучше тебя прямо сейчас во что-нибудь превратить? 

Никакой реальной угрозы в интонациях, конечно, не было, но после этих слов до Северуса дошло, что все блэковское спокойствие не менее напускное, чем его собственное. Он боялся. Черт возьми, он боялся разоблачения того факта, что прикоснулся к Северусу Снейпу! К грязному, сальному слизеринцу, или как они его там величают? 

В какой-то момент больше всего на свете хотелось пойти спереть директорский Думосбор и показывать воспоминание всем встречным гриффиндорцам, тем самым уничтожив на корню репутацию паршивого труса Блэка, но сиюминутное наваждение отпустило быстро – какая-никакая, но у Северуса тоже была заработанная потом и кровью репутация, и ее было разрушить куда легче. 

– Думаешь, я в этом заинтересован? – он фыркнул, в очередной раз за последние две минуты порадовавшись тому, как здорово вышло, и, решив на будущее запомнить эту интонацию и легко подхватив с пола слегка пропитавшийся влагой фолиант, покинул ванную старост, вопреки всему чувствуя себя победителем. С одной оговоркой: отчего-то он не смог сказать Блэку в лицо, какой же тот трус.

 

~ЧЕТЫРЕ~

_**Пусть ненавидят, лишь бы любили!**  
Аркадий Давидович_

 

Огонь в камине кухни дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо горел неровно: пламя то с треском взмывало почти под самое отверстие дымохода, то без всякого предупреждения опадало, едва заметно подрагивая над ярко-красными поленьями – очевидно, старый эльф был не в силах прочисть дымоход, а лентяй Блэк и не думал этим заниматься, предпочитая все свое свободное от крестника время заниматься безрезультатными, но, очевидно, такими увлекательными поисками утешения в бутылке. 

Северус старался не смотреть в глаза сидящему напротив недругу, отлично зная, что тот тоже не смотрит на него, уперев взгляд, ставший за эти годы тяжелым и мрачным, в лежащее перед ним письмо Альбуса. Чертово письмо чертового Дамблдора о необходимости занятий окклюменцией с не менее чертовым Поттером, – с удовольствием добавил про себя Северус. Не то чтобы он не понимал, насколько важны для мальчишки эти уроки, или не осознавал, почему директор боится заниматься с несносным паршивцем сам, но необходимость сейчас сидеть на этой негостеприимной кухне наедине с Блэком, настороженно слушая повисшее напряженное молчание, выводила его из себя настолько, что он поднял глаза первым.

Снейп ошибся – Блэк смотрел на него, разве что не вгрызаясь глазами, с силой комкая побелевшими пальцами уголок злополучного директорского послания. И в его взгляде перекатывалась, играла металлическим блеском в свете неровного пламени такая глубочайшая ненависть, что даже Северусу, столько лет с наслаждением пестовавшему собственную, захотелось поежиться. Он уже давно не задавался вопросом _за что_ – это неблагодарное занятие он бросил лет в семнадцать, когда как-то не до того в жизни стало, нет, ему было интересно, почему это чувство не ослабело за столько лет ни у одного из них. 

Блэк все смотрел, глаза в свете вновь притухшего огня казались почти черными, почти такими, какими когда-то навсегда запомнились Снейпу на лице охваченного юношеской похотью подростка в бассейне ванной старост, в которой зельевар с тех пор так ни разу и не был. Северус решил не лгать самому себе: да, еще ему было интересно, вспоминал ли Сириус Блэк хоть раз о том дне – он сам предпочел бы забыть, но вспоминал часто. Сначала со сжигающим дотла стыдом, затем с легкой грустью о том, что могло бы случиться, но не случилось. Сколько вещей случилось бы иначе, прими он однажды иное решение – смелое. 

Дверь кухни скрипнула, и он быстро отвел взгляд, успев однако краем глаза заметить, как Блэк с той же поспешностью пойманного с поличным воришки отвел свой, но только в другую сторону. Вот и всегда у них так, – усмехнулся он про себя и, помедлив пару секунд, посмотрел на вежливо кашлянувшего Поттера.

– Сядьте, Поттер.

Было просто удивительно, сколько ненависти на единицу пространства сконцентрировалось сейчас в отдельно взятом помещении. В зеленых глазах мальчишки ее, пожалуй, не меньше, разве что в своей детской непосредственности и бессмысленной, плещущейся во всех направлениях ярости она пугает гораздо меньше, и у Северуса хватит сил на то, чтобы оградить себя от нее. 

Ледяной взгляд, ледяные интонации, и Блэк взвился моментально, стал раскачиваться на стуле, как подросток, кричать, как потерпевший, и краснеть – раньше в нем было больше гордости, впрочем, Снейпу хорошо было известно о том, что может сделать с людьми одиночество, бездействие и алкоголь. Но понимание не значит жалость. Сейчас он был сильнее, в кои-то веки он был сильнее, и он не собирался упускать своего шанса открыто сказать выхватившему палочку идиоту то, что стоило сказать еще девятнадцать лет назад. 

Он понял.

– Ты назвал меня трусом! – Блэк размахивал рукой с зажатой палочкой, едва не упал, выпрыгивая вслед за уходящим Северусом из-за стола, но Снейп поклялся бы всем святым, что у него осталось, в том, что все происходящее – не более чем спектакль и урок построения отношений с ближним своим для Поттера – учись, мол, мальчик, как нужно решать любые конфликтные ситуации. Если Северус и научился чему-то за долгие годы сомнительно приятного общения с этим человеком, так это читать оттенки ненависти в его глазах.

Он понял.

Можно было уходить и никогда больше не возвращаться.   
Если бы только это действительно было возможно.

***

Огонь в камине кабинета профессора зельеварения затрещал, пыхнул и переформировался в физиономию Блэка, хмурую, с плотно сжатыми губами, сильно истончившимися за последние пятнадцать лет.

– Снейп, ты мне нужен, – ни одной лишней эмоции в голосе, полная сосредоточенность. Секунда, и он исчез. Северус даже моргнул пару раз, не поверив сразу своим глазам – неужели Блэк настолько обезумел, что сунулся в каминную сеть вдоль и поперек прослеживающегося Хогвартса? Но галлюцинацией это быть не могло, а значит, объяснение может быть только одно – случилось что-то невероятно серьезное. 

В спешке создавая портал и просчитывая в уме вероятности, склонный к апокалипсическому взгляду на развитие любых событий Снейп приготовился к худшему, но когда наконец перенесся на злополучную кухню штаб-квартиры Ордена, обнаружил там только Блэка.

– Что случилось? – Снейп, все еще не понимая, огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь выровнять предательски сбившееся дыхание.

– Я же сказал, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, – Блэк шагнул к нему навстречу и едва заметно пошатнулся, и только тут до Северуса дошел единственный не просчитанный им в панике и самый невинный вариант – паршивый пес был банально пьян. 

– Блэк, ты совсем рехнулся? – Снейп еще недостаточно пришел в себя от недавнего испуга, чтобы вложить в слова должную ярость, поэтому вышло тихо, но все-таки довольно угрожающе, что, похоже, подействовало гораздо лучше – во взгляде хозяина дома появилась осознанность и даже некоторое раскаяние. 

– Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет в том, что делаешь? 

– Только не говори, что испугался за меня, Нюниус, – усмехнулся Блэк с презрением, не до конца, однако, отдаваясь процессу низвержения противника – то ли от вызванной вином расслабленности, то ли все-таки смущенный своим неосмотрительным поступком.

– Меня не заботит то, что ты подверг опасности свою собственную блохастую шкуру! – Северус чувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь, но поделать с захлестнувшим его гневом уже ничего не мог. – До тебя вообще доходит, что, влезая в каминную сеть, ты рисковал притащить за собой сюда пол Министерства?

– Но не притащил же, – Блэк внезапно как-то обмяк и привалился к стене. – Сядь, Снейп, а? 

– Говори что хотел, и я пойду. У меня нет никакого желания проводить свое и так краткосрочное свободное время в твоей грязной конуре! 

Северус уже и сам понимал, что пора остановиться, но никак не мог, зато его собеседник был явно не в настроении, а может, просто не в силах, продолжать пикировку на повышенных тонах. Тяжело выдохнув, он отвел с лица занавесившие глаза спутанные пряди еще вчера бывших очень аккуратными волос, вытянул руку перед собой и пару секунд изучал ладонь, словно для того, чтобы удостовериться, что пальцы не трясутся, затем снова посмотрел на собеседника, устало, но твердо, и Северус подумал, что не так уж сильно Блэк пьян, как ему показалось вначале – скорее измотан донельзя. 

– Снейп, я готов к тому, что ты сейчас начнешь орать на меня сильнее, чем за весь прошедший год, вместе взятый, но если я не скажу, то никогда не прощу себе. Твой ответ меня не интересует, мне хватит твоей реакции.

– Неужели ты в самом деле считаешь, что так хорошо знаешь меня, Блэк? – Северус даже не разозлился на самоуверенного идиота, настолько был заинтригован его странными речами.

– Лучше чем ты думаешь, – криво усмехнулся Сириус. – Завтра ты начинаешь заниматься с Гарри окклюменцией, так? 

Северус только кивнул, ожидая развязки. 

– Один на один, как я понимаю? – Блэк помедлил, подбирая слова, и в это мгновение Северус понял, о чем заботливый крестный желал поговорить настолько сильно, что готов был рискнуть не только собственной задницей, но и всеми тайнами Ордена Феникса. Сейчас следовало впасть в неконтролируемую ярость, взорваться и прибить наконец зарвавшегося кретина на этом самом месте, но злости иррационально не было. Ничего не было, было даже немного забавно.

– Блэк, – протянул Снейп, преодолевая одним широким шагом разделявшее их расстояние, – ты действительно считаешь, что я регулярно трахаю своих студентов, или полагаешь Поттера настолько неотразимым, что не видишь для меня возможности устоять? 

– Я уже сказал, что должен был спросить, – Северус с удовольствием отметил, что его собеседник едва заметно покраснел, хоть взгляда и не отвел. – Я спросил и получил нужный ответ.

– Я, кстати, тоже получил один ответ, – зельевар не до конца понимал, какого Мордреда он это все говорит – не иначе, слишком близко подойдя к Блэку, надышался испускаемых им алкогольных паров, но видит бог, он нутром чувствовал, что пришло время собирать камни. – Ты тоже об этом думаешь, и, кажется, куда чаще, чем я мог предполагать в самых смелых фантазиях.

– Тоже, Снейп? Тоже? Мерлин, да ради одного этого слова и впрямь стоило рискнуть собственной блохастой шкурой! – Сириус откинул голову назад, насколько позволяла стена, и заливисто захохотал. 

Впервые услышав этот лающий смех еще в бесконечно далеком семьдесят первом году, Северус сразу возненавидел его раз и навсегда, потому что Блэк смеялся в тот раз над ним, неловким ребенком, запутавшимся в полах слишком длинной мантии. В тот день Снейп поклялся себе в двух вещах – научиться не менее эффектно, чем Сириус, носить мантии и когда-нибудь самолично стереть этот омерзительный оскал с красивого лица насмешника. Первое обещание было исполнено давным-давно, а вот сейчас представился шикарный случай исполнить второе. 

Отбросив привычные попытки обдумать последствия и непривычно игнорируя здравый смысл – в крайнем случае, ослабленному алкоголем и отсутствием тренировок Блэку будет не так уж сложно подчистить память – он впился яростным, мстительным, болезненным поцелуем в кривящийся в злой ухмылке рот, сминая, стирая собственными губами это неуместное веселье, остро наслаждаясь явным замешательством противника. Он уже собирался отстраниться, как вдруг мгновение назад сжатые в изумлении губы раскрылись под его напором, и чужой язык скользнул ему в рот. 

Они целовались преступно долго, не будучи в силах разорвать почти священное, почти приносящее отпущение грехов слияние. Не хватало воздуха, не хватало выдержки, руки Блэка слепо шарили по груди Северуса в безрезультатных попытках то ли оттолкнуть, то ли распахнуть мантию, а губы тянули обратно. Пламя в камине почти потухло, а секунды все тянулись, сливаясь в абсолютное безвременье, прошедшие годы стекали с плеч так же легко, как теплая вода с только что начисто вымытых ладоней, где-то в другой вселенной слишком громко тикали часы, и не менее громко бухало в груди сердце. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу? – Сириус отстранился на пару дюймов, не больше, дыша так часто, как гончая, битый час преследовавшая добычу, но этого расстояния Северусу было достаточно, чтобы наконец успешно уцепиться за ворот блэковской рубашки и что есть мочи дернуть на себя, от чего мелкие пуговицы брызнули в разные стороны и весело заскакали по каменному полу медленно погружавшейся в полумрак кухни. 

– Взаимно, – еще рывок, и брюки Блэка вместе с бельем легко скользнули к голым ступням. 

Похоже, Северус сказал что-то очень правильное, потому что Сириус удовлетворенно кивнул, ловко вывернувшись из кучи одежды, развернулся и, расставив ноги чуть шире, облокотился руками о стену, уперев в них лоб. Снейп смотрел на открывшуюся ему, прекрасную в своем бесстыдстве и откровенности, картину, затем хрипло выдохнул, заученным движением выхватил из кармана мантии палочку и прошептал нужные слова.

– Ну же! – мелкая дрожь и прохладная кожа под пальцами – ему бы хватило и этого приглашения, зачем еще и слова, но Блэк всегда слишком много говорил, он заслужил, все это сполна заслужил, и теперь пришло время Северуса, время наказывать не только его, но и себя. Он уже знал, что потом будет хуже, чем было когда-либо раньше, потом, но не сейчас. Когда вживую впиваешься в то, во что столько раз впивался глазами, а потом столько раз прокручивал в неуместных фантазиях бессонными ночами, некогда просчитывать варианты будущего развития событий. 

Войти глубже, еще и еще, вбиваться в податливое тело, желая большего, чем возможно получить на самом деле, слышать чей-то голодный рык, не в силах определить, кто из них двоих его издает, вторить – ему или самому себе – зажмурить глаза с такой силой, что под веками вспыхивают радужные пятна, слушать шум крови в ушах и абсолютно ясно отдавать себе отчет, что, реши сейчас вся вселенная рухнуть, он все равно не сможет остановиться, а потом обессилено упасть на мокрую от пота узкую спину, все еще не размыкая рук, и слушать приглушенный одеждой на полу, а может, просто воображаемый, но такой нужный, такой правильный и всепрощающий шепот «Как же я тебя ненавижу!» и отвечать про себя, уже не имея возможности разлепить пересохших губ «Я тоже».

 

~ПЯТЬ~

_**После опьянения победой возникает всегда чувство великой потери: наш враг, наш враг мертв! Даже о потере друга мы жалеем не так глубоко, как о потере врага.**  
Фридрих Ницше_

 

Прямоугольное и довольно просторное помещение было освещено хуже всех прочих в Отделе Тайн, что, конечно, удивить может только новичка или недоумка – кому нужен свет там, куда по доброй воле никто не ходит? Даже сегодня после всего случившегося, когда эта жуткая комната сроднилась наконец с остальными, тоже став местом преступления, авроры и прочие помогающие им сотрудники Министерства, суетились где угодно, только не здесь. Трусы.

Северус вошел бесшумно, и какое-то время просто стоял в двери, не решаясь войти и нарушить уединение Дамблдора, стоявшего на нижней каменной ступени этой дикой пародии на амфитеатр. Плечи директора ссутулились, так явственно выдавая в этот момент возраст, как никогда раньше, голова была склонена очень низко, но Снейп мог бы поклясться, хотя не мог видеть, что старик неотрывно смотрит на древнюю каменную арку, занавешенную черной изодранной бессчетными столетьями и страданиями тканью. 

Несмотря на то, что он никогда не был в этом месте, и лучше, чтобы никогда не приходилось, он описал бы его точно таким, если бы кто-то безумный попросил бы его пофантазировать на эту тему. 

Только успев занести ногу для первого шага, Снейп уже понял, что замечен – поразительная способность, неизменно удивляющая его столько лет.

– Северус, мой мальчик, – Альбус оглянулся на спускавшегося к нему коллегу и улыбнулся, тепло и открыто, как когда-то, кажется, миллион лет назад, разнимая их с Блэком дуэли, улыбался обоим, с пониманием, всепрощением. Плечи были уже расправлены – ни один человек не смог бы заметить сейчас в этой статной фигуре хоть один признак дряхлости – директор всегда быстро приходит в себя, если считает, что ему есть о ком заботиться. – Не знаю, что тебе известно…

– Мне все известно, директор, – Снейп не мог позволить ему сейчас проговорить, а значит прожить, произошедший кошмар – это еще придется сделать, и отнюдь не раз. – Я говорил в атриуме с Шеклболтом, он ввел меня в курс дела. 

– Что ж, тем лучше, тем лучше. 

Они постояли молча какое-то время. Дамблдор смотрел на свои переплетенные друг с другом костлявые пальцы, и Северус ни за какие блага мира не смог бы в этот момент догадаться, о чем сейчас думает директор, да и не так-то оно ему было нужно – больше хотелось другого: чтобы старик сейчас попрощался и ушел, оставив его одного. Ненадолго – много времени ему не потребуется. 

– А ведь не так сильно ты его ненавидел, правда? – Северус вздрогнул. Мерлин всемогущий, ну что он должен сейчас ему сказать? Но директор, похоже, ответа не ждал – улыбнувшись еще раз на прощание, оправив бесчисленные складки своей цветастой мантии и приподняв ее чуть выше, как средневековые маггловские барышни приподнимали для удобства кринолины, он стал медленно подниматься вверх по ступеням по направлению к выходу. – Меня ждет Поттер, и что-то мне подсказывает, что если я немного не поспешу, то от моего кабинета камня на камне не останется.

Снейп фыркнул. Вот кого он сейчас неожиданно понимал, так это мальчишку Поттера – он и сам не отказался бы что-нибудь куда-нибудь запустить со всей мочи, разбить, раскрошить в пыль, чтобы этим детским эмоциональным порывом вырвать из сердца лишние эмоции, но запускать было нечего, и оставалось порадоваться, что Дамблдор на этот раз не так уж сильно прав, как обычно – он, Северус Снейп, к счастью, не успел еще перестать ненавидеть Сириуса Блэка, а вот прямо сейчас, глядя на растрескавшуюся каменную кладку ветхой арки, ненавидит его пуще прежнего.

***

Директор давно ушел, и, наверное, в этот момент поил рыдающего Поттера чаем со сладостями, а Северус Снейп сидел на нижней ступени каменного амфитеатра, смотрел, как колышется, подчиняясь невидимому дыханию, рваный темный занавес в просвете вечной арки, и думал о том, что ненавидеть в одиночку – куда более бессмысленное занятие, чем в одиночку любить. 

– конец –


End file.
